


Under the Table

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff. Mike and Blaine go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

Why did Blaine Anderson have to be so perfect?

That was the one question that remained in Mike’s mixed-up head when all coherent thought flew out the window. The moment that he walked into Breadstix to find Blaine standing at the front of the restaurant, Mike had completely lost his cool and cursed how absolutely perfect the other boy was.

This date was a big deal for Mike. For one thing, it was his first date with a boy. Not many of his friends even knew that he was bisexual yet and still he was going on a date with a boy in a very public place. He had been scared to do this at first, but Blaine had reassured him in the sweetest way possible.

“Mike,” he had said, looking Mike over with those eyes of his. “I don’t want to pressure you or make you do anything that leaves you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to go on this date, just say so.”

“I want to go on a date with you. I want a nice, normal date with my boyfriend. We can do this Blaine. I can do this.”

Now he wasn’t feeling nearly as confident.

His lack of confidence didn’t just come from the fact that it was his first date with a boy, either. Blaine was so perfect it was almost sickening. He was insanely charming, he was sweet, he was patient and he always looked so good no matter what he did. Right now he stood at the front of the restaurant in a black buttoned down t-shirt and dark jeans and he still looked flawless. He had used less of his ridiculous hair gel as well and he looked like a curly-haired angel god.

Mike was almost sickened by how love struck he was. He approached Blaine and then smiled brightly. “

Hi,” he said quietly.

“Hi,” Blaine said back, his face a little bit red. “I was worried that you weren’t coming. Not that you wouldn’t come, just that…I…I’ll shut up now. Let’s get a table.”

The waitress at Breadstix showed them to a table near the corner of the restaurant. They sat down, Blaine holding out Mike’s seat for him like a total gentleman. Mike tried to make himself breathe. “How was school?” he asked Blaine. That was possibly one of the worst small-talk questions ever, but at least it meant that he was saying something.

“It was…alright,” Blaine said, nodding slowly. “How about you?”

“Alright,” he said. “I spent the last five hours with Brittany, who fussed over making sure I was ready for tonight.”

“You spent five hours getting ready for a date with me?” Blaine asked, a slight teasing behind his voice but he wasn’t making fun of Mike. He was just flattered.

Still, that didn’t help the bright red blush that covered Mike’s face. “I was really nervous, shut up,” he said, toying with the table cloth and then looking over at Blaine. Blaine was smiling, almost giggling nervously. Mike was almost put to rest by that, considering how nervous he was. At least he wasn’t alone in the nerves.

“Can I get you boys something to drink to start?” asked the waitress who approached their table.

“Um, yeah, diet coke thanks,” Blaine mumbled.

“Tea,” Mike choked out, as though it was the hardest decision he ever had to make. “Iced tea.”

When the woman walked off, Blaine reached over the table and took Mike’s hand. “Mike, you look like you’re going to have a heart attack,” he said, wincing at his own words. “I am so sorry, I have the sensitivity of a brick sometimes, but you just look so scared. You shouldn’t be. This is awesome. It’s our first date, right?”

“It is.”

Blaine smiled at him. When the drinks came, both boys used theirs as a crutch, holding onto the glasses tightly. “Have you been on many dates before?” Blaine asked.

Mike opened his mouth to answer and wondered briefly if Blaine would be embarrassed by him, if he confessed how little experience he had. “Tina was my first real girlfriend,” he said, “and the couple of dates we went on were kind of disaster, thanks to my mother, so, no I really don’t have that much experience with dating, Blaine. I’m sorry.”

“Neither do I.” Blaine smiled at Mike and was very reassuring. “I mean, I kind of suck at romance. I thought a couple of coffee dates with an older guy meant it was love and I jumped into the Kurt thing and well, we both know how that happened. I’m not that good at this either Mike, but you’re worth trying it for.”

Mike sighed, happily.

The waitress returned and asked them for their orders. Blaine stammered through his, reminding Mike that he wasn’t the only one absolutely nervous. It all seemed to be getting better until Mike reached across the table to grab Blaine by the hand and his drink splashed to the floor with a clanging sound.

“Oh dear God,” Mike whined.

Blaine scrambled down to his knees to use a cloth napkin to wipe up the spill. Mike followed him. “It’s okay, it’s okay Mike…” Blaine mumbled, as he wiped up the ice and put it back into the plastic cup. Mike groaned, on his knees, hands on the ground. He was just trying to make their date work and so far it had been awkward and embarrassing and weird.

Then, Blaine kissed him, a soft and gentle kiss that landed right on the lips. He crawled forward on his hands and knees and kissed Mike again, a little bit gentler. Mike kissed him back, sliding a hand over Blaine’s cheek. “It’s okay Mike,” Blaine said. “This is going to be a perfect first date, because you’re not like anyone I’ve been with. This is special.”

Mike grinned and leaned over, kissing Blaine back. “It is.”

Neither boy noticed the cough above them until the waitress finally spoke up. “Boys,” she said. “Is there something you need assistance with?”


End file.
